MS : Une surprise en mousse
by EnfantTV - CFP
Summary: John a préparé une surprise pour Elizabeth...


**Une surprise en mousse**

Elle se demandait pourquoi John l'avait fait venir jusqu'ici sans lui dire de raison précise. Elle n'aimait pas trop cela et elle se demandait à quoi elle devait s'attendre avec John. Elle espérait qu'il avait une excuse valable pour la faire venir ici car elle avait encore énormément de travail.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, les couloirs étaient de moins en moins fréquenter et elle se retrouva vite seule à les arpenter. Cela ne la rassura guère mais la cité était sûre et il y avait des rondes faites régulièrement. Mais les couloirs étaient vraiment déserts et cela la fit frissonner.

Elle arriva enfin à la salle où John lui avait dit qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose de très intéressant et qu'elle devait voir ça. Les portes s'ouvrirent à son arrivée et lorsqu'elle entra, elle fut agréablement surprise.

La pièce étaient parsemer de bougies, un peu partout et cela donnait une lumière très apaisante à la salle. Elle s'avança un peu plus dans l'endroit et elle sentit une légère odeur florale. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. John n'avait pas préparé cela tout seul.

**Elizabeth : **John !

Elle attendit mais aucune réponse ne fit entendre. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard pour voir si il ne sa cachait pas puis son attention se porta sur le fond de la pièce. Une sorte de grande baignoire trônait là et celle-ci semblait remplie, car elle pouvait distinguer de la mousse dépasser.

Elle s'approcha et remarqua qu'il y avait des affaires posées près de cette baignoire. Cela ressemblait fortement à un peignoir et des affaires de toilettes. Elle sourit de nouveau. John n'avait pas fait ça tout seul. Un mot était posé sur les affaires. Elle prit le bout de papier et le lu.

_« J'ai pensé qu'un petit moment de détente et de relaxation vous ferait du bien. Après tout, même le leader d'Atlantis, aussi bon soit-il, doit savoir prendre un peu de repos. Et vous le méritez amplement. Alors il est hors de question que je vous revois dans les deux prochaines heures. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je prends les choses en mains… inutile de sourire ! Je serais très bien me débrouiller sans vous quelques heures. Profitez de ces quelques heures de calme et de repos... John »_

Elle était très touchée par son geste et il ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner. Qui aurait pu croire que John Sheppard pouvait être si attentionné envers elle. Elle sourit et déposa le papier. Elle passa se main sur les affaires et sur le peignoir. Elle ne se souvenait même plus de quand remontait son dernier bain. Peut-être lors de leur dernier séjour sur Terre. Il faut dire que sur Atlantis, elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps à ça.

Elle alla près de la baignoire et mit sa main dans l'eau. Elle n'était ni trop chaude, ni tiède. Juste à température. Ce bain était très tentant. Elle réfléchit un court instant mais sa décision était déjà prise.

Elle regarda si la porte était bien refermée puis commença à enlever ses vêtements. Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'eau, elle sentit ses muscles se décontracter. Elle ferma un instant les yeux pour apprécier un peu plus cet instant.

Note à elle-même : penser à remercier John. Elle ouvrit les yeux en souriant. Elle imaginait très bien son regard fier de lui quand elle le remercierait. Ce regard qu'elle aimait tant chez lui…. Mais qu'elle détestait aussi certaine fois. Cet homme avait la faculté de la faire sortir de ses gons mais aussi de l'apaiser et de la mettre en confiance. C'est ce qui la perturbait un peu. Il avait une certaine influence sur elle… mais plus le temps passait et plus elle se rendait compte qu'elle appréciait sa présence et elle se surprenait de temps en temps à vouloir qu'il soit près d'elle à certains moments difficiles.

Ils avaient partagés énormément ces derniers mois et même cette dernière année. Elle savait qu'ils étaient bien plus que des collègues mais elle n'arrivait pas encore à définir quelle était leur relation. Un certain jeu s'était installé entre eux, sans savoir où cela allait les mener.

Elle sortit ses bras et s'amusa avec la mousse qui était abondante. Ce bain lui faisait énormément de bien. Elle était plus détendue. Elle s'étira totalement dans la baignoire et s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau. Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux.

**2 heures plus tard**

Il arriva devant la porte et s'arrêta. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rentrer. Ils avaient essayé plusieurs fois à la radio mais elle n'avait pas répondu. Il espérait que tout allait bien. Il fixa un instant la porte.

**John : **Elizabeth !

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Mais il se devait d'essayer. Il n'y avait surement rien de grave. Il fallait qu'il se le répète. Il ouvrit les portes et entra lentement. Les bougies brillaient encore et il pouvait distinguer, au fond de la pièce, Elizabeth dans le bain. Elle semblait assoupit. Il s'approcha doucement. La température de la pièce était très agréable et tout en s'approchant, il pu sentir la chaleur du bain. La mousse était toujours présente et faisait de petits crépitements.

Elizabeth avait laissé sa tête reposée en arrière et sa tête était légèrement tournée vers lui. Elle avait un teint rosée, surement du à la température ambiante et quelques cheveux mouillés retombaient sur son visage. Elle semblait si calme et apaisé. Il était heureux de voir qu'elle avait pu se reposer. Il resta un moment à la regarder. Elle était magnifique. Cette femme avait cette beauté simple et touchante qui se dégageait d'elle. Il n'avait jamais ressentit cela en regardant une femme.

Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard descendre le long de son cou, le long de ses épaules. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit, mais après tout, c'était un homme. Et puis il ne faisait rien de mal. La mousse recouvrait presque la totalité de la surface. Il y avait simplement une partie de sa jambe et de son genou qui ressortait à un endroit. Il fallait qu'il arrête car dans quelques instants, il n'allait pas pouvoir empêcher son esprit de vagabonder… il n'avait pas le droit.

Il reporta son attention sur le visage d'Elizabeth. Elle était toujours endormit. Il sourit. Lui qui avait voulu qu'elle se détente, voilà chose faite. Et la sortir de son sommeil ne l'enchantait guère. Pourtant il le devait. Dans une demi-heure, avait lieu un briefing très important qu'Elizabeth ne devait absolument pas manquer avec le colonel Caldwell.

Il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire doucement pour ne pas lui faire un réveil trop brutal.

**John : **Elizabeth !

Il avait à peine élevé la voix. Elle ne bougea pas. Il sourit. Elle ne pourra pas prétendre qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin.

**John : **Elizabeth !

Il posa légèrement sa main sur son épaule pour la secouer très légèrement. Il la vit bouger tout doucement et se réveiller. Il se redressa et posa ses mains croisées sur ses genoux.

Elle ouvrit lentement. Lorsqu'elle vit John, sa première intention fut de se redresser mais elle se rappela bien vite où elle se trouvait et fit l'inverse. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau. Elle avait la sensation que toute la mousse commençait à disparaître.

**Elizabeth : **John ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Il lui sourit avec ce sourire dont il avait le secret.

**John : **Je savais que ma surprise vous plairait… mais pas au point d'y passer presque 3 heures !

Elizabeth parut surprise. Elle s'était assoupit sans s'en rendre compte et elle avait passé presque 2 heures dans ce bain. John continuait de lui sourire.

**Elizabeth : **Pourquoi ne pas être venu me chercher ?

**John : **Que croyez-vous que je suis entrain de faire !

Il ne bougeait pas. Elle se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise et cela avait l'air de l'amuser. Elle se trouvait presque nu devant lui et elle n'avait rien pour se couvrir. Le peignoir se trouvait derrière John. Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser démonter aussi facilement.

Elle soutint le regard de John. Il fallait qu'elle joue de la situation. Elle se redressa assez pour laisser apparaître ses épaules et sortit légèrement une de ses jambes. Manœuvre qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de John. Il laissa son regard s'attarder sur ses épaules. Elizabeth frissonna sous son regard mais ne le laissa pas paraître.

**Elizabeth : **Est-ce que vous pourriez me donner le peignoir qui se trouve derrière vous !

John se retourna et attrapa le linge. Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle en gardant le peignoir près de lui. Il avait toujours ce sourire. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Ils se défiaient l'un l'autre pour savoir qui allait avoir le dernier mot.

**John : **Comment était le bain ?

**Elizabeth : **Parfait ! Merci.

Il la fixa sans rien dire, le peignoir posé sur ses genoux. Elle le regarda.

**Elizabeth : **John !

**John : **Elizabeth !

Elle regarda le peignoir puis leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui pour lui faire comprendre.

**John : **Oh !

Il lui tendit le linge mais lorsqu'elle le prit et ne le lâcha pas.

**John : **Vous voulez un coup de main ?

**Elizabeth : **Je pense pouvoir m'en sortir toute seule.

**John : **Je ne voudrais pas que vous glissiez et que vous vous blessiez !

Elle le regarda. Le regard charmeur qui l'avait à l'instant la déstabilisait quelque peu mais elle n'allait pas lui laisser avoir le dernier mot. Elle attrapa le peignoir et tira un coup sec ce qui fit perdre l'équilibre à John et il tomba dans la baignoire. Elizabeth ferma un instant les yeux et détourna la tête pour éviter les éclaboussures. Elle avait replié ses jambes pour éviter que John ne lui tombe dessus et avait mit le peignoir sur elle pour se couvrir.

Lorsqu'elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers John, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en le voyant. Il avait les fesses dans l'eau et de la mousse avait atterrit sur sa tête lors de la chute. Il la fixait. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son fou rire.

**John : **Vous trouvez ça drôle !

Elle ne répondit pas et sourit de plus belle. Il plissa les yeux en lui faisant une légère grimace puis il lui envoya un peu d'eau et de mousse.

**Elizabeth : **Hey !

Elle lui rendit l'appareil.

**John : **Vous voulez jouer à ça !

Et là, une bataille d'eau commença, ponctuer de petites cris et de rires. Ils étaient tellement pris dans le feu de l'action qu'ils n'entendirent même pas les portes s'ouvrirent et McKay entrer. Celui-ci s'arrêta dans son élan en voyant la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

**McKay : **Je vois !

Elizabeth et John s'arrêtèrent en entendant McKay. Ils se tournèrent vers lui. Elizabeth se cacha un peu plus derrière le peignoir tout trempé maintenant et John se contenta de le fixer.

**McKay : **Je vais vous laisser finir…. Ce que vous étiez entrain de faire… et je vais prévenir que vous nous rejoignez une fois que vous aurez terminé votre bain.

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il fit demi-tour et sortit. Elizabeth baissa un instant les yeux en repensant à la situation. Elle était dans un bain avec son officier en second. Elle releva les yeux et rencontra le regard de John. Celui-ci ne semblait ne rien regretter. Il lui sourit.

**John : **Je crois que nous sommes attendus !

**Elizabeth : **Je crois oui.

Ils se regardèrent encore un instant. Puis John essaya tant bien que mal de sortir du bain mais sans succès ce qui fit sourire Elizabeth. Il se tourna vers elle.

**John : **Je vous en prie ! A vous l'honneur !

Elle sourit de plus belle.

**Elizabeth : **Bien essayé John ! Mais ça ne marche pas !

Il lui sourit. Il aurait au moins essayé. Dans un ultime effort, il arriva à se hisser hors du bain. Une fois sortit, il se tourna vers Elizabeth. Celle-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé et le fixait.

**John : **Je vais vous attendre à l'extérieur !

Elle lui sourit.

**Elizabeth : **Excellente idée !

Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il se retourna en souriant.

**John : **J'aime beaucoup votre tatouage !

Et sans attendre son reste. Il sortit de la pièce. Elle resta sans bouger… avec un léger sourire sur le visage. Comment avait-il pu le voir ?

**THE END**


End file.
